Leaf's Adventure
by Leaftehfur
Summary: A young trainer called Leaf started her adventure on her birthday, she doesn't knows the purpose of it but she will find out, making friends around all Kanto and the Sevii Islands...
1. C1 - My only adventure is

"As said before, this story talks about a trainer and her beloved pokemon, trying to be the very best that no one ever was, the protagonist of this story isnt the trainer. Just saying"

_One beautiful morning, in a small house on a small town called Pallet Town where a 11 years old girl called Leaf lived, her mother (and she) was celebrating her daughter's birthday, its a very special birthday because when boys or girls reach the 12 years, they have the decision of leaving the town on an adventure to be whatever they wanted to be._

Leaf was going downstairs to get ready to get her first pokemon at Professor Oak's lab -Well mom, i guess its time to say good bye- said Leaf while her mom was almost crying because Leaf was going to leave -I guess dear.. Be really careful on your travels, who knows what awaits you- said her mom -I know mom, don't worry.. Also, have you seen my bag?- -Hmm... Nope, but it might be in a certain Lab that we all know- said her mom with a nervous smile, as if she was hiding something.

Leaf just nodded and left the house, heading directly towards Oak's Lab.

Suddenly, a small rock hit Leaf's head, she looked around to see who threw it, then her rival Green showed up from behind the white fence in front of her house -Green! Why did you do that?- angrily said Leaf to Green -Hey calm down, just saying hi, where are you going?- said Green -I'm just going to get my first pokemon at your grandfather's Lab- -Oh that's great, since i just got my pokemon from him too, let's go together and have a battle inside- Leaf nodded and entered Oak's Lab with Green, there were only 3 people inside, including Professor Oak, Leaf was a little confused because she thought that the place would be bigger, but it isn't, instead, its smaller than expected.

-Welcome to my Laboratory, Leaf, and i see Green's here too- said Oak -Thank you professor, where can i get my pokemon?- happily asked Leaf -Your pokemon? Hmm... Oh yeah, today is your 12th birthday! Happy Birthday, please, accept one of these pokeballs in my desk, each one contains the traditional starters for the Kanto region, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle- Leaf smiled and ran to the desk, she just grabbed the 3 pokeballs and threw them in the air, after that she caught the one that landed on the desk first -I don't like making choices, so i just pick the one that falls to the ground first, that means i chose this one!- Leaf threw the pokeball to the air and Charmander came out of it -Well that's a new way to chose a starter.. Everyone just picks their favorite- said Oak -Well i don't have a favorite yet, but i like every pokemon in the world!- said Leaf in a happy tone, she turned to the charmander -So hello little guy, whats your name?- the charmander just said "Chaar" (Like every charmander) and Leaf laughed, Charmander jumped to Leaf's arms and smiled, Leaf smiled too and said -I'm gonna name you.. Ember, Ember the Charmander- Oak smiled then Green popped out of nowhere -Yo gramps, what's up?- said Green -Green stop calling me Gramps, im only 67 years old- said Oak -Hm it doesnt matters, hey Leaf wanna battle now?- Ember jumped off Leaf's arms and nodded to Leaf, she just nodded in agreement -Let's do it!-

Green sent out Squirtle, and right after that, he used tackle, Ember got hit and used scratch but Squirtle dodged it -Hey Leaf, wanna quit now? Your pokemon seems to be pretty weak- Leaf felt insulted and ordered Ember to use scratch again -Ember, scratch at full power!- said Leaf, Ember growled s bit then rushed to squirtle to use scratch, but Squirtle dodget it again -Squirtle, finish it with Bubble- -Ember dodge them!- Ember tried to dodge the bubbles but he wasnt fast enough, then after a few dramatic seconds he fainted -See Leaf? One cannot just battle me without losing- said Green -Smell ya later'- then he left the Lab to start his journey.

Oak walked to Leaf -When a pokemon faints, be sure to return it into its pokeball, so the injures wont get worse- said Oak, Leaf nodded and sent Ember back to his pokeball -Ill show that Green.. Someday.. I'm gonna become the very best, even better than him.. You'll see Oak!- said Leaf then she ran off the Lab and went straight to Route 1, where her adventure began...

To be continued..

Well this settles it, please tell me what you thought about this chapter and if i need to fix/improve something, thanks for reading.


	2. C2 - A Rising Mouse

"_Just saying, this fic is based of my Pokemon Leaf Green game, I wanted to make this when I finished it :3"_

**Chapter 2 – A rising mouse..**

..after Leaf left Pallet Town, she entered Route 1, with her Ember fighting a lot of Pidgeys and Rattatas, making him somewhat stronger than it was when he battled Green's Squirtle, but he still was slow, meaning that Some pokemon kept dodging his attacks, after a little while on Route 1, Leaf and Ember reached Viridian City -Wow ember look, a city, I never seen one before- Leaf was so happy because she never was outside Pallet town, she was always in that small peaceful town with her family, Green's family and her friends -Wow what's that red building?- Leaf checked the poster in the building's wall -Pokemon Center, we heal your pokemon for free.. Wow that sounds pretty nice, wanna go Ember?- Ember just said Char char like he usually does, Leaf smiled and they both entered the Pokemon Center, they approached Nurse Joy and talked to her -Welcome to the Pokemon Center- said the nurse -Thank you, can you restore Ember?- said Leaf -Of course, you need to get him in its pokeball though- Leaf nodded and used Ember's pokeball to return him and gave the pokeball to Joy -Thank you, he'll be fine in a few minutes, you can wait in the lobby- Leaf walked to the lobby and sat on a couch.

-i think I should go talk to Nurse Joy, maybe Ember is fine now- Leaf then went to the counter and waited for Joy to come -Nurse Joy? Hello?- just a few seconds after that, she heard some beepings in the other room, then Nurse Joy came along with a chansey holding a pokeball -Thank you for waiting, here's your pokemon- said the nurse then she gave Leaf Ember's pokeball -T-thank you so much Nurse Joy- said Leaf gratefully -You're welcome, we hope to see you again" said Joy. After that Leaf left the Pokemon Center and went exploring the city, she saw a blue building with a poster saying PokeMart, she went there and brought some Pokeballs with the cash she had.

Leaf then went to Route 2, she fought with lots of Pidgeys and Rattatas then entered Viridian Forest -Wow Ember, this place is dark.. Stay close to me no matter what ok?- said Leaf, Ember just nodded, suddenly Leaf saw a yellow figure running in the grass -Hey Ember what's that?- Leaf and Ember ran to the yellow figure, it turned out that it was an injured Pikachu -Oh my god, look Ember, this pokemon is really hurt, let's take it to the Pokemon Center right away- Leaf grabbed Pikachu on her arms but Pikachu refused to go -What's wrong little one?- The Pikachu pointed at a big tree -Whats with the tree? I don't see anything strange.. Wait what's that- Suddenly a swarm of Beedrills came out from the tree, Leaf then knew that the Pikachu was running away from the Beedrills, but she still didn't knew why Pikachu wouldn't want to go with her to the Pokemon Center -Oh no, Ember let's run, come on little guy, let's go- The Pikachu just followed her while Ember was trying to push Pikachu so it could run faster -Just.. a little more.. Hey I see the exit! Hurry up guys- Leaf and the other two pokemon escaped the forest safe and sound -God.. That was SO close- Leaf turned to Pikachu and smiled, the pikachu was exhausted from running that he fainted, Leaf was shocked so she grabbed Pikachu and ran to the Pokemon Center of Viridian City...

**15 minutes later...**

-Here you go Leaf, your pokemon are all right now- said Nurse Joy -Thank you again miss, by the way, can I ask you something?- -What is it?- Leaf turned to the Pikachu with a confused face -What is that pokemon?- Leaf asked to Joy -Well that little girl it's a Pikachu, don't you have a pokedex with you? Since you came from Pallet Town- Leaf was shocked again for hearing the word Pokedex -Pokedex... Oh yeah the Pokedex.. THE POKEDEX! Come on Ember, let's go- Leaf returned Ember to his pokeball and ran away from the Pokemon Center -H-hey wait where are you...- -I'm sorry, but I forgot that Oak was going to give me the Pokedex! Sorry i'll see you later- Then Leaf hurried to Pallet Town to get her pokedex -W-wait what about the Pikachu..- said Joy, the Pikachu just stood idle for a few seconds then ran to Pallet Town too -P-pikachu you too!? Oh man..- Joy was left all alone, well except for her Chansey but it was always in the storage and the rooms.

Leaf then got to Pallet town and ran to Oak's Lab the fastest she could, she saw Green and Oak in there, along with two small red boxes -P-professor.. I'm sorry, I forgot the..- -No worries Leaf, actually I didn't had the Pokedexes when you two were here, I was going to call the Viridian City Pokemon Center because I thought you were going to be there but since you're here, let's start this- said Oak, suddenly the Lab doors opened, the same Pikachu was running to Leaf -P-pikachu? What are you doing here?- asked Leaf -I think he didn't recognize a good trainer, so he went with you- said Green with a cheerful voice -Well first of all, this pikachu is a female, and second, im not a bad trainer! I just lost to you because Ember wasn't fast enough, that's all!- said Leaf -Well well enough of it you two, im glad you're both here so I can leave this little task to you..- -Little task? What are you talking about?- said both Green and Leaf at the same time, Pikachu laughed a bit -Cut it off Pikachu- said Green with an annoyed voice -Well.. Yeah, it IS a little task, here- Oak handed a Pokedex to Leaf and another one to Green -These little machines, as you know, are called Pokemon Dexter, or Pokedex for short, I'm giving you this for...- -To let us see who's that pokemon?- Leaf interrupted Oak -Or maybe to read boring pages about Pokemon?- Now Green interrupted Leaf -No. I'm giving you this to fulfill my dream of seeing every pokemon in the Kanto region, but at this age I can even barely move my arms.. So I want you two to complete it for me. All you have to do is catch the pokemon with a Pokeball to get a full page of the Pokemon. Simple isn't it?- -And exactly how many pokemon are there?- asked Green -Well.. Only 150 Pokemon- said Oak trying to make them laugh, Green and Leaf looked at eachother, Oak was confused -Well.. Um.. It's a deal..?- said Oak -I'll get those 150 Pokemon first- said Green -Well then i'll get 151 Pokemon- said Leaf -I'll get 152!- said Green... -I'll get 153!- saig Leaf... -154!- -155!- -15..- -STOP IT- Oak shouted at Leaf and Green -Well, to settle this down, the first one to get the 150 Pokemon will get an awesome prize, it's not clothes or a Pokemon, well it includes a Pokemon but it's nothing related to it- Leaf and Green nodded and left the Lab without any warning, Pikachu just followed Leaf -W-wait you two! Don't you wanna know what the prize is?- But Leaf and Green have already left -Oh these kids..-

Later at Route 1..

-Hey pikachu, why have you been following me all this time?- asked Leaf to Pikahu, Pikachu just jumped to Leaf's bag and pushed out a Pokeball out of the bag -Oh so you wanna come with me?- Pikachu just said PikaPika like every other Pikachu.. -All right then!- Leaf then proceded to capture Pikachu in the Pokeball, then sent her out -Well Pikachu, I think i'll name you Chill, since you were just chilling around at the Pokemon Lab- Chill smiled, Leaf sent out Ember too -Well you two, this is just the start of our adventure, our Pokemon Adventure!-

**To be continued...**

_Please remember to tell me what you thought of the chapter/story and if I need to fix/improve something :3 Thanks for reading_


	3. C3 - Is this the real life?

"When it comes to uploading a chapter, I get really lazy.. Idk why, but don't expect me to be really fast please ;-;"

**Chapter 3 – Is this the real life? Or is this just a game?**

Some days ago, a young girl called Leaf was given a Charmander to raise on her journey, along with that, she also had to leave her hometown, Pallet Town so she could begin her adventure, after that she helped a Pikachu in the Viridian Forest, which after some time, it became Leaf's new Pokemon, now that she has a Pokedex, she also wants to fulfill Professor Samuel Oak's dream by completing the Pokedex, but it isn't just because she wants to help the professor, its also a race against her rival Green, which is completing the Pokedex too..

Time has passed, and now Leaf and her new partner Chill are traveling the region of Kanto to finish Leaf's unknown adventure..

Meanwhile at Route 2...

-Chill, it's getting dark.. Should we go back to Viridian City?- said Leaf, Chill shakes his head, which everyone takes that as a no -A-alright.. Let's get mov- Leaf heard a sound in the bushes -Did you.. hear that Chill?- Chill jumped to Leaf's shoulders -It's just the wind.. I guess- so Leaf kept moving on, until she heard the same sound again -Eek C-chill are you doing that?- Chill just shakes her head again 'Pi Pika Pi' -W-well whoever it's doing that, stop.. It's not funny- Leaf kept moving while scared, she was trying not to look to her sides or to her back but she kept hearing the same sounds over and over so she ran to a tree and sat down -Chill i'm scared.. I told you that this wasn't a good idea..- Chill was concerned so she walked to Leaf's bag and grabbed Ember's pokeball -What are you doing, Chill?- Chill released Ember out of his pokeball then told him to use Growl, Ember nodded and used Growl, suddenly a darkish colored humanoid popped out of the bushes, Leaf screamed and ordered Chill to use Thundershock, Chill didn't think it two times and used it on the humanoid, it landed a direct hit but then the creature vanished into some kind of gas -Wow Chill, Ember, look at that cloud of gas- Leaf slowly walked to it and the gas started to surround Leaf -W-what is happening?!- said leaf with a scared voice -_Thank... You for freeing me... Of that curse.._- -Wait who said that?! Hello?!- Leaf was looking around hoping to find who was saying that, but there was nobody there but Chill and Ember -_Don't be scared.. My name is Palea.. Queen Palea.. I don't have much time.._- -W-what do you want from me?- asked Leaf -_Nothing.. I just wanted to say Thanks.. Because of you, I can be free.. Again.. And rest in peace.. Forever... I'll grant you this power.._- -Power? What kind of power- -_You'll see.. Good bye.. Leaf..._- The mysterious voice stopped and the gas surrounding Leaf turned into sparkly cyan dust -Uh... Wow this.. This is beautiful- said Leaf, which wasn't scared anymore, the dust formed a ring around Leaf and began to shrink, making it join Leaf's body -I feel weird..- Leaf shaked her head -Chill, Ember, are you okay?- -Yes we are, Leaf- said Chill -Thank godneDID YOU JUST TALK!?- shouted Leaf -Uh, yeah.. Is there something wrong with that?- said Chill, again, concerned -So.. That power was the ability to understand the Pokemon Language.. Awesome!- said Leaf in happyness -Wait are you saying you couldn't hear us?- said Ember, also concerned -Yeah, kinda, it's natural that Humans only understand other Humans language- -But we can understand Humans language perfectly- said Chill -Wow thats nice, still, we can't understand what you're saying, well they can since I can now, all we heard, for example from a Pikachu like you, was Pika Pi or Pikachuu- Leaf explained to Chill -Well that means you're special! I knew it since I met you..- -Maybe.. Or maybe it's just that dust that got into my body, like I said earlier.. Well, let's leave this chat for some other time, we gotta move- Chill and Ember nodded, Leaf got Ember in his pokeball and Chill got on Leaf's shoulder like always..

**1.45 hours later..**

Chill saw Pewter City and she has so exited because she never saw a big city before -Come on Leaf, look!- said Chill with excitement -*yawns* Wait for me Chill.. I haven't sleep in years..- said Leaf all tired -Oh please.. You gotta see this! Come on!- -Why are you so exited? This is just another... city...- Leaf was surprised of the big city because, like Chill, she never saw one before -This is amazing! Let's go visit every single shop in there Chill!- -Yeah!- So Leaf ran into the nearest shop, which was a food shop called _Berries and Berries _-Look Chill, food!- said Leaf -Oh my god finally.. I'm so hungry- said Chill, then they both ran into the shop and brought some lots LOTS of berries, specially Sitrus Berries, because they are Leaf's favorite berry -Mmm this tastes pretty good, want some Chill?- asked Leaf -Sure, what is it?- said Chill -Its a Sitrus Berry, the best berry in the whole world, at least for me- Leaf handed a sitrus berry to Chill and she ate a bit of it -Hmm... mmmm... This is the best thing I have ever tasted in my whole life!- said Chill -I told you hehe- Leaf and Chill kept going from shop to shop, buying quite a lot of things, specially food and some pokeballs -By the way Leaf, can I ask you something?- said Chill -Yeah, what is it?- -Where did you get all that money from?- asked Chill -It actually isn't money, my mom gave me this card, I can buy a lot of things because of it- -Wow that's awesome, how does it works?- -Good question-

**Meanwhile at Pallet Town, Leaf's home**

Leaf's mom was eating breakfast when suddenly -We came to make you pay everything you brought with your credit card- said some police officers -Huh? I haven't used it in a while, In fact, I gave it to my daughter- said Leaf's mom -Well acording to the papers, she owes over 8000P to a lot of shops at Pewter City- Leaf's mom was shocked

**Back at Pewter City**

Leaf and Chill were eating some ice cream -Well Chill, what do you wanna do? We have visited every shop in this place- said Leaf -I don't know, I have been living my whole life at Viridian Forest, doing the same routine every day, like waking up, eat breakfast, look for food, eat again, look for more food, eat again, look for even more food, eat dinner and sleep, I don't know what humans do with their lives- -Well we do a lot of things, but for now, lets focus on thinking what we should do- Leaf sat on a bench, and some guy walked to her -Hey are you a trainer?- asked the boy -Uh me? Yeah I am- said Leaf -Well, I'm just advertising that Brock is looking for new trainers to challenge him on his Gym- -Gym? Brock? Challenge? Sure why not, what do you say Chill?- Chill just nodded and jumped to Leaf's shoulder -Well show us the way dude- Leaf followed the guy to the Gym, hoping to challenge it and win... whatever the prize is..

**To be continued...**

_Please remember to tell me what you think of the story, if I need to fix something or whatever, thanks for reading!_


End file.
